The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engine sealing systems and, more particularly, to a circumferential seals.
Gas turbine engine components are required to operate efficiently during engine operation and flight. Components within the gas turbine engine aid in protecting operation and allow for operation at a high speed. Engine components rotating at high speeds require even sealing in order to operate efficiently and also to reduce damage to the engine. However, rotation of engine components can create vibrations which may reduce the efficiency and cause component and/or engine wear. Accordingly, there is a need to provide components which minimize and/or limit vibration for a gas turbine engine.